The Tale of The Inu Youkai and The Little Girl
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Set shortly after Inu No Taisho's death. Sada is the 6 year old daughter of Mizuki, Izayoi's sister. She joins her father on one of his journeys. But what happens when she comes accross the demon lord Sesshomaru, can she melt his icy heart? SET BEFORE RIN
1. The Young Girl and The Inu Youkai

The Tale of The Inu Youkai and The Little Girl

An InuYasha Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

The Young Girl and The Inu Youkai

"Sada-san!"

The recognition of someone calling her name rang in the princess's ears.

"Sada-san!" The voice called again.

"Coming mama!" the little girl called, and sprang up from her spot on the floor, and into her parent's private quarters.

"Sada!" Mizuki scolded as she took her daughter into her arms. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mama," Sada apologized, "I was practicing my writing. Oba-san had taught it to me."

Mizuki frowned. The death of her beloved sister-Izayoi-had been a tragedy for her. Mizuki had known that her sister had fallen in love with an inu youkai, but was too scared to say anything.

"All is forgiven Sada-san." her mother whispered, cradling her daughter to her chest.

"Mama," Sada whispered.

"Yes young one?"

" May I go outside and play with the other children?"

"In a few moments Sada-san, please, be patient."

"Mizuki-sama," a voice called. Mizuki turned her attention towards the servant at the front door.

"Your husband has returned." Mizuki sighed in relief. _Thank the gods,_ she thought, before setting her daughter on the ground, and rushing out the door.

Hitoshi was standing out at the front gate, speaking with the fellow servants that had accompanied him to the western lands.

"Hitoshi!" The king heard his beloved queen calling his name. When he turned around, his wife was in his arms, embracing him with all the strength she possessed.

"Hitoshi, please-do not EVER worry me like this again!"

"My beloved Mizuki," Hitoshi stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, catching a few tears that ran down her fair skin, "I regret to inform you that I must leave again. The king of Takatenjin wishes to speak important business with me."

"How long shall you be away?" Mizuki asked in fear for her beloved.

"Only a few days my sweet." Hitoshi kissed his wife upon the cheek, before a familiar voice drifted to his ears.

"Papa!" Mizuki stepped aside, as a little girl launched herself into her father's arms.

"There is my little tenshi." Hitoshi hugged his daughter to his chest, before placing a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Mama and I were wondering when you would return!" Sada exclaimed with a large grin.

"So it would seem," Hitoshi gave his wife a small smile, before she replied with an exasperated expression.

"Papa? Are you leaving again?"

Hitoshi frowned, "Yes Sada, I am."

Sada frowned, and was on the verge of tears when her father began to speak once again. "But, I am in need of someone to keep me company on this journey, someone who could be of great help to me…."

A grin spread across Sada's now excited face and she turned to meet her mother's shocked gaze. "May I go?" she implied, "I do so want an adventure!"

Mizuki's eyes flickered from her daughter to her husband. "She will be fine," Hitoshi soothed his stressed wife, "that much I can assure you."

Mizuki closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Alright,"

Sada squirmed with excitement and was practically jumping up and down in her father's arms.

"But-" Mizuki intervened, "you must stay with your father at all times, and you mustn't dawdle. Do you understand Sada?"

"Yes mama!" Sada exclaimed happily, "I shall do as you wish."

"Very well then, " Hitoshi said setting his daughter back onto the ground, "We leave at dawn tomorrow."

…..

The Lord of the Western Lands overlooked his vast territory. Since his father's-The Great Inu No Taisho-death, the now demon lord Sesshomaru had inherited all that his father had owned.

_How foolish he was!_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _That my father would fall victim to a mere HUMAN!_ The thought of Inu No Taisho's fault gave Sesshomaru a headache.

"Sesshomaru-sama." a deep voice called to him. Sesshomaru turned his head a fraction behind him, only to see that it was simply one of his servants.

"What is it Hosenka?" the demon lord asked in a hard voice.

"Forgive me, but your presence is required at the palace."

"To what of such importance would require my presence?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"The Lord of the Eastern Lands, has required a meeting with you immediately sire, he says it is of great importance."

Sesshomaru turned his head back to the land of which he was overlooking before. "Tell him that I shall speak with him in the morning."

"But sire-"

"You dare refuse orders from your master?" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice, fully turning to face his now frightened servant.

"N-no my lord!" Hosenka fell to the ground in a bow "I-I shall tell him at once!"

"Very good. Now, leave me in peace."

"Yes sire," Hosenka stood up, gave Sesshomaru a quick bow, before rushing off towards the Western Palace.

_Weakness,_ Sesshomaru thought, _Heh, why should I bother with such necessities._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I continue with this story? Please review!<strong>

**-ghostvampirehunter95**


	2. Meeting of The Youkai and The Young Girl

Chapter 2

Meeting of The Youkai and The Young Girl

"Papa?" Sada whispered quietly.

"Yes little one?"

"When shall we arrive at Takatenjin?"

Hitoshi's lips curled up into an amused smile. "Soon little one. Please, be patient."

"Yes papa." The caravan had been traveling for nearly 3 days now, and Sada was on the edge of her seat, awaiting the time when their journey would finally be over. Sure she had wanted to come along with her father, but she didn't think that the journey would be so _boring_!

"Papa?"

"Yes my little tenshi?"

"When shall we stop and make camp?" Sada yawned and rubbed the pink sleeve of her kimono over her eyes.

Hitoshi chuckled lightly. "Within a few hours Sada-san."

Sada nodded her sleepy head, as she tried to keep up with the speed of her father's strides.

All was well, until a loud roar echoed through the trees.

The caravan immediately stopped, and turned around to the direction of the sound.

"Your highness," one of the servants addressed, "is it a demon?"

"Yes Takemu, it believe it is. And the sound of the roar is making me guess that it is a dog demon."

Sada quivered slightly. She had heard about dog demons before. Many of the village children had told her that dog demons, and any kind of demons for that matter, were very cruel and heartless. The boys would often tease her that if an inu youkai had found her, it would swallow her up in one gulp.

Another ear-piercing roar echoed through the various trees.

"Papa…" Sada whined in fright.

"Shh," Hitoshi soothed his daughter, "he is coming."

Everyone fell silent, listening as the sound of heavy crashes made their way to the ground.

Every servant and soldier in the caravan gripped onto their weapons tighter.

Crash! Crash! The sound echoed and became closer and closer.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Too cheesy or too out of character? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. The Western Palace

Chapter 3

The Western Palace

"When shall we arrive Sesshomaru-sama?" Sada asked after a few seconds of silence between the two.

Sesshomaru's body twitched with rage. This was at least the 100 millionth time that she had asked him that.

"No, we are not there yet." He replied in an impatient tone.

"Oh," Sada lowered her head, and continued to follow Sesshomaru at a brisk pace.

"What is your name?"

The young girl lifted up her head, "What?"

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru said again.

The girl lowered her head, "Sada," she whispered.

The demon lord said nothing. He simply turned his head forward again, and continued walking at a brisk pace. "We're here."

Sada jerked her head upwards to see a large grand palace, that was getting bigger and bigger as they approached it.

A large wall-made entirely of stone-was surrounding the large castle as a barrier.

Two guards were posted outside the front gate-and by looking at them, Sada could roughly guess that they were demons.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" they both said in unison, and parted before him.

Sesshomaru walked through the front gate, with Sada drifting right on his heels. The guards glanced down at her with an odd look, to which Sada interpreted as both anger and confusion.

As the two stepped into the palace, Sada's eyes widened in wonder. The walls were painted a midnight blue, and there was a large golden statue of a dog in the center of the main area.

_Just like the dog that attacked father and the others,_ the young girl thought to herself.

Servants were rushing everywhere, and when they caught glance of the youkai lord, they fell down onto the ground, bowing before him.

The youkai lord walked past them as if they weren't there at all, and Sada looked down at the bowing servants in amazement. They were so loyal and dedicated!

"Ayame!" Sesshomaru said in a hard and uncaring voice.

Not two seconds later, did a young woman-perhaps 13 or 14-come rushing in. Her hair was as blue as the sky, and her eyes were as red as crimson. She wore a dark blue kimono decorated with various flower patterns, and had her head bowed humbly.

"Yes my lord?" Sada noted that the woman's voice was amazingly beautiful. Far more melodious than any other voice she had ever heard.

"Prepare one of the master suites for this girl, and make sure she is cleaned up. You may then bring her to me."

"Yes my lord." Ayame curtsied slightly, and then reached out her clawed hand for Sada to grasp.

Sada eyed the woman's hand skeptically, and when she looked up at Sesshomaru for guidance, the youkai lord only gave her a slight glare.

Sada grasped onto the young woman's hand tightly, as Ayame began to lead the young girl down a strange hallway, then up two flights of stairs, and then down yet another hallway.

"What is your name child?" Ayame asked in a whisper.

"Sada." The young girl said confidently.

Ayame only chuckled, "It is pleased to make your acquaintance Sada-san. I am Ayame."

Sada nodded her head once in comprehension, and silence fell between the two.

"Ayame?" Sada asked quietly.

"What is it young one?" Ayame asked in a quiet tone as well.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama so solemn?"

Ayame chuckled lightly, the sound warming Sada's heart. "I am afraid that I am not in line to tell you such things about the inu youkai lord."

Sada almost stopped dead in her tracks. Inu youkai-dog demon-could he possibly be the same one that attacked her father's caravan?

_That is impossible! _Sada argued with herself, _there must be PLENTY of inu youkai in the area._

"Ayame?" The little girl asked again.

"Yes Sada-san?"

"How many inu youkai are in the area? Besides Sesshomaru-sama?"

Ayame frowned slightly. "Alas," she whispered, "I believe Sesshomaru-sama-is the last of his kind."

Sada's heart stopped. _How could he? How could this man kill my father and loyal servants? Had they done anything to upset Sesshomaru-sama? _The girl's thoughts went haywire as she tried to think of some perfect reason as to why Sesshomaru would have killed her family. But in the end-she just came up with nothing.

"Your room my lady." Ayame pushed open two large blue doors, and Sada's eyes widened at the sight.

The room was as large as her parent's room! Walls were covered in gold, with patterns of stars and moons carved into them. A large bed was against the eastern wall, with white sheets, and an elegantly decorated comforter.

"Is the room to your liking my lady?" Ayame's voice came from the room entrance.

Sada spun around and gave Ayame a large grin. "Oh yes! I love this room! Thank you Ayame!"

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise. She did not realize that a child could be so excited and happy. But she maintained her composure and curtsied. "Shall we prepare your bath?"

Sada smiled again, and nodded her head eagerly.

…..

Sesshomaru sat in his study, reading various scrolls on humans. The youkai lord felt utterly stupid to resort to reading scrolls on humans, but since he had never conversed with humans,-let alone travel with one-Sesshomaru had no idea of what humans would need.

_**Humans need PLENTY of rest when it comes to traveling.**_ Sesshomaru read, _**Also, humans must eat at least twice a day, if not three. The human body can take only so much before the body gives out, and looses a great amount of energy, thus the human needs much rest.**_

Sesshomaru stopped reading. _This is ridiculous, _he thought to himself, _if I wish to know about humans, I can always question the young girl._

The demon lord rolled up the scroll he was reading, and set it back upon the shelf, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

The door creaked open, and a small black-haired head popped in.

"You wished for me to see you Sesshomaru-sama?" The young girl asked quietly.

"Yes," the inu youkai said and sat down in the chair near his desk. "Come in."

Sada stepped through the door. Sesshomaru noted that her hair was still wet, and her new clothes were clean. He also noted that for a child, she was fairly beautiful and well built.

"We shall leave tomorrow at dawn to begin your journey home."

The girl froze and tensed. _So soon? But I am so exhausted, and I shall need time to prepare-_

"As we speak, Ayame is packing a fresh pair of clothes and various things a human will need for such a journey." Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Sada's mouth.

"Do you object my orders?" The lord's voice turned hard and cold.

"N-no my lord!" Sada bowed slightly, and kept her eyes downcast. "It is just that-I am tired, and I would like a day or so to rest before beginning such a long journey!" She rushed through her words, and tried to sound as firm and as strong as possible.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru retorted.

Silence fell between the two, and just when Sada was beginning to feel disappointed, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Very well. You shall have ONE day of rest here. No more, no less."

A huge grin spread across the young girl's face. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Sada curtsied.

"Now leave, and get plenty of rest girl."

Sada nodded her head in understanding, and walked briskly out of the room.

And even though Sada thought no one could hear her-Sesshomaru heard the cries and yells of joy from the child, all the way down the hallway.


	4. A Day At The Western Palace

Chapter 4

A Day At The Western Palace

Sada had awoken to the sun shining through her bedroom window, and not soon afterwards, did Ayame come rushing in with a new set of clothes.

"Good morning my lady, did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you," Sada replied, getting out of bed and stretching her little arms high in the air.

"Shall I dress you my lady?" Ayame asked, holding up the fabric for the young girl to see. She nearly gasped at the sight. The silk kimono was light blue in color, with different shades of green and blue butterflies embroidered into it.

"Yes Ayame, you may." Sada held out her arms, and Ayame immediately began putting on the various layers of the kimono, before tying on the obi.

"Breakfast is prepared for you downstairs," Ayame whispered, "Follow me. I shall lead you to the dining room."

A grin spread across Sada's face, and she immediately grabbed hold of Ayame's hand.

As the two walked down the long corridors, Sada tried to memorize her way around the palace, but gave up after the a few turns they made through hallways.

Servants were rushing all over the place, and the young girl could only imagine how busy an average day at the youkai's palace was.

Ayame opened two large grand doors, and as they parted before the girl, she gasped.

The room was painted a creamy white, with a large window on the southern wall, overlooking the gardens surrounding the castle. A grand table in the center of the room was made out of pure smooth marble, which was outlined in gold.

"You're breakfast my lady." Ayame gestured to a small plate loaded with food. The little girl's eyes lit up in excitement, and she gracefully skipped over towards the plate.

As Ayame gently sat her in a chair, Sada had already started eating.

"Is there anything else you desire Sada-san?"

"No thank you!" But it sounded more like, "Mo fank you" with her mouth full.

Ayame chuckled lightly and quietly walked out of the room.

"You will get a stomach ache if you eat at that pace." a quiet voice whispered.

Sada looked up, and was shocked to see a young woman, with similar white hair as the demon lord Sesshomaru.

As if reading her mind, the young and frail woman smiled. "Forgive me, I am Akari. You must be the human that everyone is talking about-Sada isn't it?"

The little girl nodded her head and wiped her mouth off. "Do you live here in the castle Akari?"

The woman chuckled quietly. "Yes, I do Sada-chan. For I am the demon lord's older sister."

"Oh!" Sada bowed her head, "Forgive me Akari-sama."

The demon woman chuckled lightly, "No apology is necessary young one."

Sada slowly got out of her chair, and began to walk towards Akari. "So Akari-sama?"

"What is it?" She whispered with a kind and warm smile on her face. "Do you know much about Sesshomaru-sama?"

The young woman smiled, her golden eyes lighting up, "Of course! He is my brother after all. Is there anything you wish to know?"

The little girl's hands moved behind her back as she began to rock back and forth on her heels. "I-I was wondering Akari-sama….why is Sesshomaru-sama so stern?"

Akari's warm smile pulled down into a frown. "It is not my place to say, even if I am his sister. Perhaps when the time is right-you can ask him."

Sada's eyes widened in fright, and then she frowned. "I do not think Sesshomaru-sama would tell me even if I had asked him."

A clawed hand rested underneath the little girl's chin, and Sada met the warm gaze of the young demoness. "Do you think that my brother would not have brought you here if you did not mean something to him?"

Sada thought for a moment. _That is true…if I do not mean anything to Sesshomaru-sama…then…why am I still here? Why didn't Sesshomaru-sama dispatch me when he had the chance?_

"Do you see now child?" Akari whispered, "You do mean something to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Akari," a low monotone voice echoed through the room.

"Yes, what is it Sesshomaru?" The demoness did not even turn to face him.

"You should be resting. You know you aren't well."

Akari closed her eyes and stood up in one lithe movement before turning to face him. "I am fine Sesshomaru. The poison has long left my body." A series of coughs emitted from the woman's chest.

"No," Sesshomaru motioned his hand, and a woman came rushing from the kitchen. "Chi-Chui," Sesshomaru addressed the green-haired woman, "Take Akari back to her room."

"Yes my lord." Chi-Chui put one arm around Akari's shoulder, and carefully moved her out of the room.

"Sada."

The girl lifted her head in surprise. It was the first time that he had used her name. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru motioned with his hand again, and pink-haired young woman rushed out of the kitchen area.

"Haru will show you to the gardens."

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yes my lord!"

Haru held out her hand for Sada to grab, and the young girl grasped hold of it immediately.

"Have a good day Sesshomaru-sama!" Sada called out happily to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in slight surprise, but he maintained his composure before anyone could notice.

…..

"Haru?" The young girl questioned. The cat demoness turned her purple eyes to the young girl's face. "Are there other children in the palace?"

Haru let out a light chuckle, "Yes Sada-san. I have a daughter just about your age.

Sada gasped, "Really?"

Haru smiled warmly. "Really. If you would like, I can go and fetch her for you."

Sada beamed and smiled hugely, "Yes! That would be wonderful Haru!"

Haru laughed again, "Alright." Haru came to a stop and let go of Sada's hand before bowing slightly. "Please wait here Sada-san, I shall be back shortly."

Sada bowed in return and gave the demoness a warm smile.

With such speed and grace, Haru was gone.

The little girl looked around at her surroundings. The gardens were indeed beautiful. Flowers bloomed from every bush, and the grass was so green that Sada thought it was pure magic. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, and the way the light shone through the tree canopies, just made the gardens seem all the more beautiful.

A light rustle in the canopies above caused Sada to twirl around in fright.

_It's probably only a squirrel…._Sada's thoughts trailed off. A soft giggle drifted to the little girl's ears. "Who's there?"

Another giggle emitted from the trees above.

"Who's there?" Sada tried to sound as firm as possible, though a part of her was screaming for her to be afraid. Screaming for her to run.

Sada let out a surprised yelp when something fell from the leaves above. Quickly, the little girl shielded her eyes with the sleeve of her ocean blue kimono.

"Hello." a high voice stated. Sada stayed where she was and said nothing.

"I said hello." the same voice urged on.

Very slowly, the little girl removed the sleeve of her kimono from her face, to reveal a startling sight. A little girl-perhaps her age-was staring at her with curious blue eyes. Her hair was tinged pink-_the same as Haru's _Sada pondered-and the ears on the side of her head were pointed. The little girl gave Sada cheerful smile.

"W-who are you?" Sada slowly removed the kimono sleeve from her line of vision.

The girl laughed, the sound like distant silver bells. "I am Misaki!"

"Oh!" Sada stood up and slightly brushed the dirt from her silk kimono, "You must be Haru's daughter!"

Misaki smiled, "Yes I am!" Misaki walked over towards Sada and poked with her claws.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sada's brow furrowed in anger.

"Kaji said that a human's skeleton was on the outside of its body."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Sada moved away from the poking demon and crossed her arms in front of her small chest.

Misaki chuckled and held the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth. "Do you want to play?"

Sada lifted her eyebrows in surprise and smiled slightly, "Sure! What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm…" Misaki was deep in thought when a loud voice caught her attention.

"Misaki!" The high voice called.

"Oh no…" she whispered under her breath.

A young woman-perhaps 15 or 16-came rushing towards the two girls. "Misaki!" she called again.

Sada acknowledged that the young woman was very beautiful. Her long red hair moved as if it was alive-reminding Sada of a flame-, and her yellow eyes were similar to Misaki's-like those of a cat.

"Misaki!" the young woman rebuked, "What are you doing out here with a human?" She said the word as if it was something disgusting. Sada felt anger boiling inside her, but she regained her lady-like posture and said nothing.

"Mama said I could play with her!" Misaki pouted and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hmph! I don't know why mother would let you play with such."

Misaki's eyes flashed red, "BE QUIET KAJI! Do not insult my friend!" She set a clawed hand on Sada's shoulder.

"Very well," Kaji sighed swatting her hand, "Play with your food if you wish."

"She is NOT food Kaji and you know that! Sesshomaru-sama commanded that we only eat animals."

"Ridiculous law if I do say so myself. There is no need for humans on this earth. Humans are weak and lack confidence."

Sada's face boiled with anger and without thinking, she rebuked the demoness. "You should not speak of humans in such a manor! You do not even know them!"

Kaji's eyes glowed red and she picked Sada up off of the ground with ease. "If I were you," Kaji said slowly barring her fangs, "I would keep my mouth shut when speaking to someone more powerful than you."

Sada gulped loudly and uselessly tried to free herself from the demoness' iron grasp.

"Kaji." a low and solemn tone called out. Kaji froze up and began to shake slightly. "Put her down." the voice commanded. The demoness immediately released her grip and the little girl fell to the ground with a slight thump.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kaji fell to a bow at his feet, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Kaji." Sesshomaru spoke solemnly and she slowly lifted her head to the dog demon's stone cold gaze. "Leave her be."

"Y-yes S-Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Go."

Kaji clambered to her feet, curtsied slightly, and rushed off at an alarming speed. Sada's eyes drifted over towards where Misaki had been standing, and found that she was on the ground in a bow.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Sada whispered and bowed slightly.

"Hn." Was all the dog demon said before he walked back into the palace.

"Wow!" Misaki said in awe standing up. "I've never seen Kaji so embarrassed!"

"Why was she so embarrassed Misaki? I understand that he is your master and that you would be afraid-but why was Kaji EMBARRASSED?"

Misaki giggled, "Oh, my sister likes him."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Kaji is your sister?"

"Half-sister to be exact. We have the same father but not the same mother. I am a full bred cat demon-but Kaji is only half. The other half is fire demon."

"So is that why she has such a bad temper?" The two laughed at Sada's little joke and the two began to play tag. Misaki had the advantage of abnormal speed and strength, causing Sada to lose greatly.

"Misaki that is not fair!" The little princess argued. Misaki only giggled.

"I am not playing anymore!" Sada shouted in agitation and stormed off towards the palace.

"I'm sorry Sada! I knew humans were slower than demons, but I didn't think you were THAT slow."

The young girl's face grew red and she continued to walk briskly towards the palace.

"Forgive me Sada-chan-if I may call you that…" Sada stopped and nodded slowly, "I did not mean to offend you. It's just-I have never met a human before and…"

"You are forgiven." Sada tried to sound as strong as possible. Sada suddenly beamed up. "Do you want to go into my private quarters?"

"Sure!" Misaki said but then frowned. "What's wrong Misaki?" The little girl asked in a quiet tone. "I am not allowed in any of the chambers. I am only a servant."

"Well, you're my friend as well." Sada grabbed one of Misaki's clawed hands and began dragging her towards the palace.

…

"Wow!" Misaki's eyes gazed curiously around her. To her, Sada's bedroom was bigger than anything she could have ever imagined.

"I suppose it IS rather large. But the bedroom at my palace was close to the same size as this one."

Misaki smiled and gazed out the window. "Look at the beautiful sunset Sada-chan!

Sada followed her friend's gaze and smiled slightly at the setting sun._ Perhaps it IS beautiful…_"Shall we play a game Misaki-chan?"

"What kind of game?" Misaki questioned.

"How about dress up?" Sada's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes!" Misaki exclaimed giggling.

The two girls rushed over towards Sada's wardrobe and they immediately began trying on various clothes, and pretended to be rich ladies that ruled the Western Lands.

…

"Misaki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What is your father like?" The two girls were both lying on Sada's enormous bed, dressed in un-matching clothing.

Misaki seemed to think for a moment. "I don't see him that often. He is away from home a lot and he often runs errands for Sesshomaru-sama." The little cat demon smiled lightly, "He is very brave. What is your father like Sada-chan?"

The little girl frowned and rolled over onto her side.

"Oh I'm sorry Sada-chan!" Misaki wailed, "I did not know-"

"It's alright Misaki," Sada laughed but it was broken and uneven. The young girl's eyes drifted towards the ceiling. "My pa-father-was very kind. I could tell that he loved my mother and I deeply, and he would do anything to provide for us. Like your father, he traveled a lot and before I came here I was traveling with him and….." Sada trailed off and fell silent.

"You don't need to say anymore Sada. I think I already know what happened."

"Thank you Misaki-chan." Sada whispered quietly. The young princess had no idea how tired she had become, and before she knew it, she had closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Misaki."

Misaki yawned and got comfortable as well, "Goodnight Sada."

The two girls both drifted off to sleep, dreaming about lords, ladies, and clothes.

…..

Sesshomaru watched the two girls asleep from the doorway. _Why am I doing this? _Sesshomaru thought to himself as his eyes grazed over Sada's sleeping form.

_I need to rest. This girl is getting to me._ Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked back towards his own chambers.

Tomorrow would be another matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Sorry this update took so long guys, but juggling like...5 stories is a LOT of work<strong>

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Whew! This chapter took awhile. Sorry for the long update but I've been busy lately ;D Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Journey Begins

"Sada-sama?" a voice whispered.

The young girl buried her head further into the comfortable covers of her bed as she tried to ignore the pestering voice.

"Sada-sama. You must get up."

"5 more minutes mama." Sada muttered into her pillow. The person chuckled lightly and she felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. The little princess opened her eyes and was shocked to see that the person shaking her was Ayame.

Sada sat up and stretched but noticed that Misaki was gone.

"Where is Misaki?" Sada almost demanded. "She's fine," Ayame reassured the stressed girl, "Misaki awoke hours ago and went to help her mother with her servant duties."

"Oh."

"Now we must get you ready Sada-sama. Sesshomaru-sama is leaving soon."

"What time is it Ayame?" the little girl asked in curiosity.

Ayame gazed out the window. "The sun has reached its highest point in the sky."

Sada leapt up out of her bed and raced towards her wardrobe. "What are you waiting for Ayame? I must get ready if Sesshomaru-sama is leaving soon!"

The maid only laughed lightly and gracefully strode towards the large wardrobe, and quickly dressed the excited little girl.

The little princess practically raced down the long hallways and steps until she came to the main entrance of the palace where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"G-Good morning S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Sada bowed slightly and her hair began to fall out of the high bun that Ayame had put in.

"More like good afternoon if you ask me." A gruff voice said. A large man with jet black hair and red eyes stepped out from behind Sesshomaru. He was over a head taller than Sesshomaru, and the two jagged red stripes on his cheeks marked that he was a demon.

"Takemu." Sesshomaru said in a harsh tone.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." The way he said it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Be silent."

Sesshomaru walked briskly past the little human girl, leaving her there feeling like an idiot.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru's voice was light, but held no emotion as it always had. It took Sada a moment to comprehend that he was speaking to her.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she said with joy, and happily skipped after him.

…..

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sada asked curiously as she ran to catch up with the inu youkai.

"What?" He spit out in an irritated tone.

"When shall we arrive at Takatenjin?"

"Hmph! Few days' time."

It was silent for a few moments, the only sound was the birds in the trees above and the loud pitter-patter of Sada's footsteps. "When will we make camp?"

_Honestly!_ The inu youkai thought to himself, _Can she not keep her mouth shut for more than 2 minutes? _"Soon." Was all he said.

"Where are we now? What time is it? Is there any food nearby? My feet are getting tired. Can we stop for a short while-"

"Honestly girl!" Sesshomaru growled, "Can you not keep your mouth shut?"

Sada stopped with eyes widened, "I AM a child Sessho-kun." The little princess smiled triumphantly in succeeding at irritating the youkai lord.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, spun around to face the small child. He towered over her, yet the little princess had no trace of fear on her small face. "You will refer to me with a proper title." He growled through his teeth.

"I do not see why I should Sessho-kun. You do not treat others with respect it seems. You seem to think yourself higher in rank than everyone else."

"Ignorant child. I only think of myself higher in rank than lowly creatures such as yourself."

Sada's face grew red with anger and she turned away pouting. "Fine, Sesshomaru."

"Did your parents not teach you to respect your elders?"

"Yes they did." Sada grinned devilishly, "But they also said that those that are rude are not worthy of respect."

"Insolent girl!" Sesshomaru yelled and quickly grabbed the small girl around her waist with one arm, and threw her over his shoulder.

The little princess let out a squeak as she landed on his hard shoulder. "Put me down!" Sada beat furiously on the youkai's back.

"Struggling will get you nowhere girl." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone as he began walking.

"Stop calling me 'girl'! I have a name as you very well know!"

"If you treat me with respect I shall treat you with respect as well."

Sada ceased her struggling and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes…Sesshomaru-sama."

"Better Sada." Sada didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru didn't refer to her as Sada-san or Sada-sama, but it was better than being called 'girl' or 'ignorant child'.

"I am only showing respect towards you because I want it. In my opinion, you are not worthy of respect."

"….." Sesshomaru said nothing, only tightening his grip around the little girl's waist before he continued walking.

…..

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"…what?" The inu youkai spit out. He was getting annoyed at the millions of questions the little girl was asking.

"Where is your father?" Sada yawned and reflexively grabbed the fur pelt that was hanging on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"…." Sesshomaru did not answer.

"Aren't you going to answer me Sesshomaru-sama?" The princess whispered gently.

"It is none of your business."

"Oh! Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. I did not know that your father had passed on."

"…." Sesshomaru said nothing again. A twinge of sadness touched his eyes but was gone a second later.

The youkai lord stopped a few hours later and prepared camp.

He had hunted and prepared food for the both of them before night fell.

Sesshomaru sat quietly against a tree, eyes closed, and deep in thought._ Why am I doing this? _He thought to himself, _What does this child mean to me?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps approaching him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned his head towards the source of the noise. Sada stood in front of him, her hands chafing against her arms and her eyes downcast.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" The little princess whispered softly, "I-I was wondering…"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, waiting for her reply. "C-can I-umm-borrow your fur pelt? It's very cold out." Sada chafed against her arms again shaking slightly.

The inu youkai stared at the young girl for a few moments, before he pried his pelt off of his shoulder and handed it to the young girl.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama." Sada whispered curtsying slightly before she walked off and settled down on the ground, wrapping the soft fur pelt around her.

Sesshomaru looked up into the night sky. _Father…am I falling into the same trap as you?_


	6. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Important update! The Tale of the Inu Youkai and the Little Girl is ON HIATUS! I am debating whether or not to put it up for adoption. I may continue writing it, but it won't be for a while. With all the other stories I'm writing, I'm discontinuing a lot of the older ones and putting some on hiatus. Thanks for all your support, I love you all!**

**XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
